


The Answers

by aurasoul



Series: The Questions & The Answers [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasoul/pseuds/aurasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve answers his questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thanks for all of the kudos and comments on "The Questions"! I'm blown away.
> 
> As requested, here is the sequel.

Danny isn’t entirely sure how that weird look on Steve’s face turned into asking him out for dinner, and he definitely isn’t sure how dinner turned into Steve’s lips on his while pinned against the door of the McGarrett house.

He’s not complaining. Danny can’t say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind and he would never deny the electric chemistry between them. However, he’d decided that it would be a profoundly bad idea to hit on his boss. Not only would it wreak havoc on the team dynamic, but Danny couldn’t completely deny that he was teetering on the edge of desperation.

Danny was suffering from a major drought. The divorce, the move, and the breakneck pace of life with Five-O meant that he had gone a long time without being on the dating scene. He is attracted to people of both genders, he admits, but lately Steve has been looming large in his vision in more ways than one.

Steve is suddenly pulling Danny away from the door and growling, “Bedroom. Now.” It’s cliché but he can’t argue and allows himself to be pushed through the house, Steve’s hands everywhere and practically clawing away his clothes, piece by piece.

By the time the backs of Danny’s knees are hitting the bed, he’s naked. Steve gives him a look that’s clearly hungry and half-lidded eyes slide down his body, examining every inch on display. A look of puzzlement briefly flashes across Steve’s face and he makes an “hmph!” noise before leaning back down towards Danny.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Danny holds out a hand to stop Steve’s descent. “What do you mean, ‘hmph’?”

A myriad of emotions crosses Steve’s face, which settles on abashed. “I...” He’s at a loss for words and stammers a few more syllables before Danny interrupts.

“Seriously, that is not a noise you make at someone that is naked in your bed.”

Steve pouts a little. “I... just expected...”

“Expected,” Danny interrupts. “Expected what? I am fit! Maybe not as fit as some people-“

Steve puts a hand over Danny’s mouth, desperately trying to stop him from continuing. “I expected more ink,” he explains, releasing the other man while running a finger over the cross on Danny’s hand. “More tattoos.” He sits back on his knees, hoping that he hasn’t lost his chance and offended his partner beyond repair.

Danny is confused, to say the least. He shakes his head a little at Steve, still pouting, and points vaguely at his back. “I have another on my shoulder; it’s a family crest. Why, do you have some sort of tattoo kink?” Danny grins wryly as he snakes a hand to the nape of Steve’s neck to pull him back down.

“Maybe,” Steve answers, as he sinks onto Danny’s body. And he thinks, of course, there was an entire side that he hadn’t even seen yet. He was so caught up in the moment that he clearly wasn’t thinking straight.

Later, in the throes of some truly passionate sex, Steve finally gets his chance to scrape his teeth across the tattoo on Danny’s shoulder and shivers a little in delight.

“You do have a kink,” Danny pants out.

Steve only grins in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> I put this aside to ponder what Danny's tattoo would be, exactly. I felt like maybe it should be a police thing, but the Newark PD have a terribly ugly crest, and while researching it seemed like it was fairly uncommon for cops to get cop-ish tattoos. I was going to pick a family crest and describe it, but couldn't decide which Williams crest to pick, and in my head it's actually halved with his mother's family crest. So... use your imagination!


End file.
